Aggretsuko (fan-made) Season 2 Episode 1
by AggretsukoFan
Summary: Rated T, but 14 is suggested highly because the TV Show is 14 . Retsuko meets a copy of herself, except a male version. Is he a twin or is this coincidence? * Haida has yet to still make a move on Retsuko. * Ton is the same bully as he was in the Original Season 1.
1. Season 2 Episode 1 (Part 1)

Retsuko walks though the halls and talks with Fenneko,"Are you sure you want to go to another singles party? It just doesn't seem like your thing. It's people from work, people that you have to deal with constantly." Fenneko nods 'yes' back at Retsuko and plays with theidea of maybe finding someone special there. Retsuko watches and sees Fenneko blushing,"You have someone on your mind?"

Fenneko shakes her head quickly and nervously as if saying 'no',"I don't have anyone on my mind… yet." Retsuko giggles at Fenneko as she gets defensive,"What?! I can't have thoughts of wanting a boyfriend?!" Retsuko looks shocked and laughs nervously.

"N-no that's not it-," Retsuko says and gets cut off as she runs into another red panda who looks just like herself, except without makeup and is a male wearing a suit. He carries a guitar case on his back with a single strap that goes over his shoulder. He looks at her with clenched teath and a japanese symbol on his forehead.

"Retsuko, no!" Fenneko shouts and the male looks shocked as Fenneko stands in front of Retsuko and says,"You will have to go through me if you want to get to Retsuko!" Fenneko extends her claws and bares her teeth. He gets confused and tilts his head and his rage symbol goes away. He then shrugs and says something, but nothing can be heard, then walks around Retsuko as Fenneko walks sideways in circle around her, protecting her. He walks into the accounting room and closes the door.

Retsuko says,"Thanks Fenneko… Hey, you ok?" She looks at a fearful, frozen Fenneko and then looks at the door. "Oh, no… please don't tell me…"

Fenneko and Retsuko yell at the same time,"He works in the same room as us!"

Haida walks up to them, whistling happily. He looks at Fenneko and Retsuko looking at the door in shock. "What's up with you two?" He waits for a reply. They stand their in shock and say nothing to him. "Um, ok then… I'll see you guys later?" He questions whether he will see them later or not, and then walks into the accounting room.

Retsuko and Fenneko turn around and Retsuko asks,"Who was that?"

Fenneko says,"I don't know, but according to the media…" She whips out her phone and looks through social media pictures,"Nothing…There's nothing online about this guy… Except," Fenneko glares at the phone,"Ton posted 'I have a new worker that will be sure to work harder and faster than any employee he has ever hired'."

Retsuko says sarcastically,"He's never said that one before."

"That one? You mean that phrase of his?" Fenneko asks.

"Yes," Retsuko replies.

They both look forward and Fenneko takes the lead as they both walk into the room.


	2. Season 2 Episode 1 (Part 2)

Retsuko and Fenneko go to their desks and sit down, they are seated right in front of the new worker that looks almost exactly like Retsuko, but at least ten feat away. They glare at the worker and he looks back, tilting his head in confusion. Haida sits right next to the worker, talking to him.

"...and that's how to use the new site for our company. Any questions?" Haida asks and looks over at Retsuko and Fenneko who appear to be staring in his general direction,"Uhhhh..." There head turns to haida and then to the worker, then Haida, then the worker, then Haida, then the worker... Retsuko's and Fenneko's mouths gape open.

Fenneko points at Haida and exclaims,"Haida, you traitor! This guy almost attacked Retsuko!" The new worker tilts his head in even more confusion. "I could see it on his face!"

Haida and Retsuko look dumbfounded and nervous and Retsuko also says,"That's a little too far Fenneko. I mean, we don't know much about him and it seems like Haida is only training him." Fenneko nods 'yes' and sits down, still somewhat furious.

Haida says,"Yeah... come to think of it we really don't know much about you. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" The worker starts typing on the keyboard.

"Um, that's quite rude... could you at least tell us your name?" The worker types some more and points at the computer. "Stop working, just tell us your name," Haida commands with a relaxed tone.

Fenneko and Retsuko lean over there desks, hands planted on the table, and staring at the worker, dying to know his name. He holds his throught and speaks, but no sound comes out.

Haida says,"What? You're speaking to softly."

The two girls lean forward more, waiting to hear the answer. The new worker concentrates and tries to speak, but nothing comes out. Soon veins show as he tightens his throat as he tries to speak. Nothing ever comes out.

Ton enters the room yelling,"Retsuko! At my front desk! Now!" Retsuko and the new worker walk to the desk. The new worker also has his phone out. Haida facepalms himself and shakes his head at the new guy.

Fenneko looks at Retsuko and the new worker,"No way... That's barely even possible..."

Retsuko says,"Yes sir! How may I help you?" She nervously smiles.

Ton screams,"Not you calender! I mean this Retsuko," Ton points to the male Retsuko. She looks at him and thinks there is no way this is possible! I have a rare name! "Retsuko, Haida has taught you the basics? You know what to do right?" Male Retsuko nods 'yes' twice. "Good! Go ahead and get to work..." The original Retsuko starts walking back to her desk and Ton stops her by saying,"Calender, you have a replacement! I told you your days are numbered! You three days left! And I'm going to need... a tea!" You better not say it, she thinks. Fenneko and Haida look at Retsuko and look at her with worried faces. Haida walks up to Fenneko.

Haida says,"Oh no..."

Fenneko says,"She's going to blow..."

Ton shouts,"Because it's woman's work! Ahahahahahahaha!" Both Retsukos glare at him.

Fenneko says,"They're both going to blow... but why the male?"

Haida says,"We're not all jerks, you know. Some of us do care how woman are treated."

Both Retsukos walk to the tea room as calmly as they can. Ton tries to catch the male's attention, but is ignored.


	3. Season 2 Episode 1 (Part 3)

Both Retsukos walk into the kitchen and the male goes to the tea first and says,"I can't believe he said that! Ton is so sexist!", but without sound.

"Uh, what?" The original Retsuko asks. The new Retsuko pulls out his phone and shows a code that can be scanned by another phone. "Um, ok," the original Retsuko says and scans his code with her phone and adds him to her list of contacts. The new Retsuko texts 'My vocal chords are torn from a long time ago, sorry that it's hard to understand me. And just call me Suko from now on because we don't want all of the confusion between our names.'

Retsuko texts back 'Ok, and it's ok. I didn't realize you couldn't speak at all. I thought you were just speaking really softly.' Suko texts 'Yeah, even my trainer couldn't understand me. I tried pointing to the computer where I typed my name and the reason why I couldn't speak.'

The tea pot starts to whistle a high pitched sound and soon the tea is done. Suko pours two cups of tea and puts them on two separate plates. He hands one to Retsuko and texts 'we both better get back to the boss with at least one tea given by you. Please don't tell him I made the tea for you.' Retsuko texts 'Thanks. You didn't have to do that...' Suko texts 'I know I didn't have to. I just didn't want to give Ton the full satisfaction of feeding off of your emotions. Well, we better head out.'

Retsuko and Suko walk the halls with their teas in hand, ready to give to the boss. They walk past Washimi and Gori and walk into the accounting room.

Gori asks in shock,"There's two of them?!"

Washimi nods 'yes' and says,"I suggested this new Retsuko to Ton. Just like our Retsuko, he has a deep dark secret that he likes to hide from everyone as best as he can."

Gori asks in curiousity,"What is his dark secret?"

Washimi says,"I have no idea. That guitar case that he carries around is suspicious though... I wonder what's inside it."

Gori exclaims,"Me too!"


	4. Season 2 Episode 1 (Part 4)

Haida rushes on the computer and calculates quickly on his laptop and transfers the numbers onto his own, Retsuko's, and Suko's paper work.

Ton screams,"Haida! I want those papers done now!"

Haida stands up and freezes for a second in fear and then nervously shouts,"Yes sir! Almost done!" He writes down the last number and runs over to Ton and hands the papers to him. Retsuko and Suko enter the room and walk up to the desk as Haida goes back to his desk and grabs his lunch. The two Red Pandas give Ton their teas.

"Enjoy, sir," Retsuko says and grabs her lunch off of her desk and heads out to the lunch room. Suko follows them to the lunch room and walks next to Haida, directly opposite of Fenneko who glares icily at Him.

Retsuko says to Fenneko,"It's ok. He's actually really nice." Suko blushes and looks away towards the lunch room and keeps his eyes on it. "He actually is on our side... not Ton's."

Fenneko Looks at Suko and asks,"Is this true? You helped Retsuko fight against Ton? You hate him just as much as us?" Suko nods 'yes', then shakes his hand as if to say sort of, and then nods 'yes' again. "Maybe you and Haida are right. He is a nice guy... and not a threat," Fenneko says.

"Anyone figure out why he won't actually talk?" Haida asks.

"No," Retsuko answers and says,"but he can't use his voice. Something permanent must have happened." Retsuko looks at Suko and asks,"Why can't you speak?" Suko pulls out his phone and Retsuko repeats his action. Suko texts to Retsuko 'It's really embarrassing. I've never told anyone why my voice is dead. I really don't want to tell, I'm still in shock by it and in denial.' Retsuko nods 'yes' as if to say ok while Fenneko and Haida look over Retsuko's shoulder to see the text. Retsuko looks up at them and smiles nervously,"This is my personal phone, it has private stuff on it."

Fenneko and Haida look at each other then look at Retsuko and say,"Sorry!" Suko shrugs as the four of them enter the lunch room. They sit down at the first table on the left side of the room and set their lunch bags on it, except for Suko who doesn't have lunch at all.

"Um, you hungry, Suko?" Retsuko asks him, as she notices that he has no food. Suko shakes his head 'no' and takes his expensive black leather guitar case onto the floor beside him. Retsuko looks down at the guitar case and thinks how did I not notice that?

"Ahem!" Haida tries to catch his friends' attention and does it successfully and asks Retsuko,"You going to introduce us all?"

Retsuko looks at him blankly and then exclaims,"Oh! Sure! Sure!" She points to Suko and says,"This is Retsuko, but he wants to be called Suko so that others won't confuse our names." Retsuko points at Fenneko and says,"This is Fenneko, one of my best friends here at work."

Fenneko says,"Hello Suko," and waves at him. Suko waves back.

"And this is Haida," Retsuko points at Haida as he waves at Suko. Suko waves back.

"Hello Suko!" He exclaims and smiles.

They three friends eat together as Suko thinks to himself no one must know what is in my suitcase. It is my darkest secret that I have. My guitar is my voice. No one, not even my new friends must know about this.


	5. Season 2 Episode 1 (Part 5)

Retsuko looks at the case and wonders what is inside that case. Possibly an electric guitar? The chances of that seem so slim because there are very few people that appreciate metal, let alone death metal. The clock hits one and the group of friends head back to the accounting room before Retsuko could ask Suko about what is in that case.

Ton cracks his knuckles as the group enters the room and commands,"Get back to work!" They all quickly go to their desks and start on work. It seems like a long time for them until the clock hit the five hour mark. Suko grabs his suitcase and sprints out of the room. Retsuko walks out and uses the elevator to the right. Fenneko and Haida head out too.

Retsuko sighs and leans back against the wall of the elevator and says,"Now to the karaoke place and I can finally be myself again." She then gets up as the door opens and heads out of the building. A few minutes pass and she comes across the karaoke building and before she heads inside, she sees Suko staring at the sign and walking on into the darkness. Retsuko runs after him, curious as to why he was looking at the karaoke building or even why he is in the city still. But by the time she passes into the darkness, she cannot see him at all. It's almost as if he just vanished. Retsuko walks into the karaoke building and walks up to the desk.

No one is there, which is quite unusual. Retsuko looks around and the owner comes out of a room laughing.

"I will not lie, that story never gets old!" He exclaims and looks at Retsuko,"Oh, sorry. This place is closed for tonights music competition just a few blocks down. There's usually no business here when the music competition is up."

Retsuko smiles gleefully a little and says,"A singing competition, this could be my chance, but my clothes! I can't let people see me like this or know who I am!" She looks at the owner and smiles nervously,"I just said that aloud, didn't I?"

"No worries," says the owner,"I've got just the suit!" He goes behind the counter and pulls out a leather sweatshirt ripped at the arms, a leather skirt, and two wristbands with metal spikes. All of the clothing items are black, except for the spikes.

Retsuko smiles and exclaims,"Thank you so much! How did you know what clothes I needed? Where did you get these?"

"I just had a feeling and I got them from America during a trip to see family members. You're welcome." He says and Retsuko goes to the bathroom and changes in a stall. She then walks outside and runs on the sidewalk. She quickly arrives at the concert and puts her hood on.

Retsuko walks up to a cat lady with a list and she asks,"Which band are you in?

"B-band?" Retsuko asks nervously.

"Yes. You have to be in a band of at least two people to enter," She says, smiling. "So, what's the band name?"

Retsuko sighs and starts saying,"I don't- ," but gets interrupted by a guy in a black cloak handing the cat a clear white sheet of paper folded perfectly.

"Oh, you're with her?" The cat asks the cloaked man and he nods 'yes'. "You're one of a kind. Usually he only plays with the most talented people in his genre of music. And I've never seen anyone like you around these parts of the city," She says and points to the stage with a microphone. "You two are up!"

What have I gotten myself into? Retsuko thinks this to herself as she walks onto the stage and sees a huge crowd of people and freezes in stage fright right in front of the microphone. The cloaked man is handed a guitar by the cat and Retsuko sees that it is a full on black guitar with a skull on it. No way, Retsuko thinks, it's a death metal guitar. Awesome!


	6. Season 2 Episode 1 (Part 6)

Retsuko looks at the microphone and thinks, I can't do this with this huge of a crowd (hundreds stand staring at Retsuko and watch her every move)! And what if I'm being recorded on camera? What if my hood falls off my head? She stands there, frozen in her fear. One minute passes as the guitarist waits for Retsuko to start singing.

"Sing already!" A voice breaks out in the crowd and a huge echo of complaints, groaning, and harsh criticism hits Retsuko's ears. She looks down in shame and starts to walk off stage.

The hooded man looks at the crowd and clenches his guitar in pure anger, his guitar starts to shake as he watches a tomato being thrown toward the left side of the stage where Retsuko is. He watches as Retsuko turns her head towards the moving object and it smashes right on her forehead. A glowing symbol that says rage in Japanese glows from Retsuko's and the hooded man's foreheads.

Retsuko's claws extend and she walks towards the microphone. The hooded man plays three quick notes and then a long low note and then holds the chords, stopping the sound. The tomato slides off of her forehead and her eyes glow white and then the crowd goes silent. The hooded man repeats the quick strums and Retsuko takes a deep breath.

"Red liquid on my forehead! Claws ready to shred your face! As if work was bad enough! Nooooo!" Retsuko sings with her highly trained death metal voice as the hooded man takes a step forward and unleashes his claws and uses them to pluck the metal strings of his guitar with a speed that makes his fingers seem invisible and his hand vibrating. "You don't know what I have to deal with in this cold and dark world! Pain! Suffering! I will shred you to pieces, add some rice, and roll you up! I will scream in this microphone until the night ends! I... Will... Raaaaaage! Who was the bastard who threw an obscure object at me?! Who is it?! Who iiiiss iiiiiit?! Sure, keep me waiting! I will scream in this microphone until the night ends! I... will... raaaaaage... until the night ends! I didn't need this, I didn't need sexist comments from my boss, and I didn't want the job! I came here to sing! And what do I get?! Hit in the face! This was suppose to be fun! You ruined it all, not just for me, but for everyone here! You suuuuuuuck!" Retsuko sings and the hooded man's strumming comes to a halt and hits his guitar like a drum and the shocked crowd starts clapping in unison, cheering Retsuko on. She then takes a deep breathe and starts to do her best and loudest metal scream,"Feel my Rage, until the end of the niiiiggghhht!"

Meanwhile in the back seats, Haida says,"Wow, impressive. But not quite my type of music," to Fenneko.

"Well, I like it. I wonder what Retsuko would think of this," Fenneko says.

"I wonder where she is," Haida ponders.

"I don't know. I've been texting her since the beginning of the competition," Fenneko says in worry. "I think she would like this sort of thing."

"Maybe she doesn't like music?" Haida suggests.

"I guess," replies Fenneko and then she sips her soda.

Retsuko walks up to the hooded man and hugs him and says,"Thank you so much!" The hooded man pulls out his phone and starts texting. Retsuko looks at him with a half nervous and half embarrassed look. Her phone vibrates and she looks at a text from Suko that says 'You're welcome.' "Suko?" Retsuko asks aloud. Suko waves at her with his black hood and cloak on. He then takes off the hood and turns to the crowd and bows. The crowd cheers and Retsuko copies him, but keeps a hand on her hood to keep it in place. They then head off the stage and walk separate ways. Retsuko looks at her phone and then sees all of Fenneko's texts. "O-oh..."

Retsuko runs to the bathroom nearby and quickly changes and looks through the texts and finds out that they are in the very back. She then runs to her friends and sits beside Fenneko.

"Sorry that I'm late!" Retsuko exclaims nervously.

"It's about time you got here!" Fenneko says.

"It's ok, Retsuko. You just missed the first band," Haida says.

"It was a really good one too!" Fenneko exclaims with excitement.

Then just then it dawned on Retsuko. How did Suko know that it was her behind the hood? And how did he know that she sings heavy metal or that she sang in the genre he plays his guitar in?


End file.
